Produits Locaux
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Un Livreur chargé d'une dizaine de tonneaux débarque à Kaamelott.


******__****A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "vin" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**

* * *

**Prologue – Extérieur jour – Arthur est assis à côté de la Grande Porte pour avoir la paix. Arrive un livreur sur une carriole chargée d'une dizaine de tonneaux.**

Le Livreur : S'cusez moi, c'est là Kaamelott ?

Arthur : Il parait, oui.

Le Livreur : Il parait que c'est là, ou vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? Non parce que si vous êtes pas sûr et que c'est pas Kaamelott et que je me plante dans la livraison je vais encore me faire appeler Arthur moi.

Arthur : Non mais si c'est bon c'est là.

Le Livreur : Okay, merci.

_Le Livreur essaie de décharger un tonneau mais il trébuche comme une patate. Il essaie de se relever ni vu, ni connu._

Le Livreur : Oh, encore une chose, vous pourriez aller me chercher un responsable du château s'il vous plait ?

**Générique**

**Partie I – Extérieur jour – Grande Porte**

Arthur : Comment ça un responsable ?

Le Livreur : Ben je sais pas moi, un mec qui a un peu d'autorité sur Kaamelott, par un troufion ou un domestique.

Arthur : Le Roi, ca irait ?

Le Livreur : Par exemple, oui. Enfin, déranger le Roi pour trois tonneaux, c'est un peu dommage, mais ouais, ça irait.

_Arthur montre sa couronne._

Le Livreur : C'est joli, z'avez eu ça où ?

Arthur : C'est la couronne du Roi Arthur.

Le Livreur : Woah, mais comment z'avez récupéré ça ?

Arthur : C'est moi, le Roi Arthur.

Le Livreur : Oups.

Arthur : Oups, oui.

Le Livreur : A ma décharge, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de l'argent en poche alors j'avais un peu oublié à quoi vous ressembliez.

**Transition**

**Partie II – Extérieur Jour – Grande Porte**

Arthur : Bon, pourquoi vous vouliez voir un responsable ?

Le Livreur : Ben c'est-à-dire que ce que je transporte, là, ça vaut un petit paquet de pognon quand même, et du coup j'ai pas envie de lourder ça au premier péquenot qui passe. Et puis même si j'avais envie de lourder ça au premier péquenot qui passe, de toute façon j'ai l'ordre de filer ça à quelqu'un de haut rang et j'ai pas tellement envie de me prendre une mandale par mon patron parce qu'il…

Arthur : Hum, ça ira, j'ai compris.

Le Livreur : Non mais bon, voilà quoi. Enfin bref, je peux vous les laisser ?

Arthur : Ben ça dépend déjà. Me les laisser où ? Non parce que vous imaginez bien que je vais pas transporter dix tonneaux à bout de bras, tout seul, à la personne qui les a commandés.

Le Livreur : Ouais, non, moi j'avais pensé les laisser là, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites, c'est pas forcément logique.

Arthur : Bon, qui c'est qui a commandé ça, déjà ?

_Le Livreur consulte un bout de papier._

Le Livreur : Un certain « Père Blaise. »

Arthur : Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se faire livrer celui-là ?

Le Livreur : Du vin grec.

**Transition**

**Partie III – Extérieur Jour – Devant la chapelle de Kaamelott – Le Livreur et sa charrette ont suivi Arthur**

Arthur, tambourinant à la porte : Père Blaise ! Père Blaise ! Sortez immédiatement ! Père Blaise ! C'est un ordre de votre roi !

_Le Père Blaise ouvre enfin la porte._

Le Père Blaise : Non mais c'est pas possible de faire un bruit pareil ! J'étais en pleine prière, Sire ! Et honnêtement je vous aime bien mais on ne dérange pas un homme d'Eglise lorsqu'il communique avec le Saint Père, et on ne frappe pas comme un forcené sur sa Sainte Demeure ! Un peu de respect, enfin !

Arthur : Et du respect pour les lois que j'édite, grand cornichon, ça vous dirait pas, un peu ? Vous les connaissez toutes pourtant vu que c'est vous qui les recopiez toutes ! A moins que la mémoire ne vous fasse défaut, auquel cas je peux vous envoyer en vacances prolongées à l'autre bout du Royaume de Logre !

Le Père Blaise : Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez encore ?

Arhut, pointant les tonneaux dans son dos : C'est quoi ça ?

Le Père Blaise : Un livreur assez laid.

Arthur : Pas ça. Les trucs dans la charrette ?

Le Père Blaise : Des tonneaux.

Arthur : Des tonneaux, parfaitement. Commandés par vous-même, et rempli d'un truc interdit en Bretagne.

Le Père Blaise : Aaaah vous voulez dire que mon vin grec est enfin arrivé !

**Générique**

**Epilogue – Extérieur Jour – Devant la chapelle de Kaamelott**

Arthur : Ah parce qu'en plus vous ne cherchez même pas à nier ?

Le Père Blaise, haussant les épaules : A quoi bon ? Vous savez ce qui est dedans, non ?

Arthur : Mais c'est interdit de faire importer du vin grec ! Vous devez acheter aux producteurs et aux commerçants locaux !

Le Père Blaise : Non, désolé, mais le vin local, c'est du jus de pied.

Arthur : Mais pas du tout !

Le Père Blaise : Sire, vraiment ?

Arthur : Bon, peut-être, mais la question n'est pas là ! Quand je dis de faire local, vous faites local !

Le Père Blaise : Et passer le reste de la journée cloué au lit ? Merci, mais non.

Arthur : Pourquoi vous avez besoin de vin, déjà ?

Le Père Blaise : Ordres de Rome. Nouveau rituel pour la Messe. On boit du vin pour signifier le sang du Christ, et on mange du pain pour signifier son corps.

Arthur : Ah ? C'est quand même bizarre parfois la Chrétienté.

Le Père Blaise : On fait dans le symbolisme, Sire.

Arthur : Bon, je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, le vin, c'est local.

Le Père Blaise : Soit. Tant que j'y pense, mon pain vient d'Aquitaine.

Arthur : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre dans le crâne que les lois ne sont pas faites pour le vent ?

**Fondu au noir**

Le Livreur : Euh sinon, là, vous avez un livreur cent pour cent breton qui attend d'être payé.


End file.
